enam hari, enam detik
by aphrodiccha
Summary: enam hari dan enam detik, terlalu banyak enam menandakan kesialan. / Hagiwara Kenji x Matsuda Jinpei


**enam hari, enam detik  
(1/6)**

 _special for new year 2017_

 _and_

the bomb squad duo's death anniversary

.

 _[ enam hari dan enam detik—terlalu banyak enam menandakan kesialan. ]_

 _._

Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho

tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dari fic ini,  
yang ada hanya keuntungan memiliki pihak yang bisa diajak baper berjamaah #ngik

( they really need more love—from fans of course, not from the other detective conan characters www #triggered? )

.

 **warning:**  
too much gombal geli inside, im so sorry aku haus akan fluff nu manis asem asin rame rasanya (?) kemungkinan bakal OOC— _well we only knew their personality from a single episode._ possible M-rated drabble.  
HagiMatsu di sini berstatus pacaran *love emoji*

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tiga puluh satu Desember, empat tahun yang lalu_

 _._

"Setelah semua ancaman bom yang menyusahkan itu, aku tidak percaya masih harus menjinakkan bom tambahan! Apa sih, yang membuatmu begitu kesal?"

Seolah menyingkroni keempat roda mobil, obrolan keduanya pun tersendat lampu merah. Tiga blok lewat dari kantor pusat dan kerongkongan Matsuda masih sebuah ruang hampa suara, menolak meloloskan walau sepatah kata dari bibirnya. Berlagak macam tunarungu hibrid tunawicara. Dari luar ia nampak seperti tengah fokus mengisi _sudoku_ di handphone, namun mata Hagiwara sukar dikelabui, apalagi papan _sudoku_ tersebut kosong melompong—jelas sekali polisi jutek satu itu tidak memainkannya.

 _Setidaknya balas, kek! Satu huruf o atau y saja cukup, deh! Kamu kejam baby. Jangan samakan belahan jiwamu ini dengan baliho di pinggir jalan yang isinya huruf gede-gede tapi tak dipedulikan, atau kertas iklan sedot wc yang sering dibaca tapi cuma lewat di otak, terkoyak angin, tersiram hujan lalu dilupakan segenap umat!_

—tapi menjeritpun tiada guna. Komat-kamit dengan seribu frasa tak koheren pun hanya akan melempar kekasih tersayangnya ke jok belakang kombo mengevakuasikan telinganya dengan _earphone_. Nasib mujur Matsuda tidak minta turun di tengah jalan. Alasannya karena lumayan, sopir pribadi gratisan.

 _(Jujur, Hagiwara sering bertanya pada pantulan cermin dengan sendu, apakah hayati cuma terjebak dalam sopirzone? Ojekzone? Hotelzone? Sumur-di-ladang-tempat-menumpang-mandizone?—oke, dua poin terakhir lumayan untuk cuci mata.)_

Lampu hijau di perempatan menyala, namun tentu bukan untuknya bicara. Sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada lampu merah kuning hijau pengatur dalam obrolan. Saling potong saling salip ya sok silakan, yang ada cuma sebatas kesadaran diri juga tata krama yang mengekang.

Karena itu, Hagiwara memutuskan untuk angkat bicara yang kesekian kalinya. Toh percakapan mereka bukan lalu lintas yang asal serobot otomatis tilang. Yah, masalah takkan rampung kalau kedua pihak diam, 'kan?

"Oke, _fine._ Kuakui kalau kau memang manis saat cemberut. Yang termaniiiis di dunia. Tapi tidak usah terus-terusan dipajang, dong. Maksudmu apa sih, menekan bibir seperti itu? Minta _sun_? Sini om sun."

Cara terampuh menyulut amarah Matsuda: godaan. Dan selalu efektif! Kali ini sebelah alis berkedut merespon.

"Huh, nggak sudi."

"Aku bertaruh pernyataanmu takkan bertahan sampai malam nanti."

Sudah tahu ditanggapi negatif, Hagiwara malah tertawa jenaka, mengundang satu-dua keriput menghiasi dahi kekasihnya yang kini membuang muka ke luar jendela. Mungkin karena akhirnya kerewelan Matsuda mulai tampak batang hidungnya.

Sekian tahun di akademi lalu skuad yang berdekatan, Hagiwara jelas paham betul kalau Matsuda Jinpei berkarakter temperamental untuk perkara tertentu. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai aparat penjinak bom ia memang dituntut untuk _always cool like a freezer,_ namun di luar itu ia persis ibu rumah tangga pada kodratnya; tidak lepas dari faktor cerewet.

Namun sayang, Hagiwara masih sayang. Bahkan masih rela kebanjiran kuah tiap kali lidahnya terpeleset dan tak sengaja membuat pemuda ikal itu terpelatuk.

Gerimis dadakan dan omelannya yang laksana geledek bukan apa-apa baginya. Justru bisu feat cemberutnya Matsuda ini yang kelewat menyusahkan.

"Jinpei sayang, coba bilang deh, sebenarnya salahku apa, sih?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

Hagiwara sudah beribu kali dibuat heran. Masa' untuk mengerti seorang Matsuda Jinpei sebelas dua belas ribetnya dengan menyikapi kelabilan gadis PMS? Ayolah, hidup bukan teka-teki—malah yang ini tanpa hint sama sekali!

"… Bukan karena menikung jatahmu menjinakkan bom di Beika Concert Hall, 'kan?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Samar lagi perlahan, dua sakura mochi menggembung jengkel.

 _Satu,_

 _Dua,_

 _Tiga,_

… _yak, semakin ngambek._

"Oi oi, salahmu sendiri yang terburu-buru dan tidak menganalisis surat ancaman bomnya terlebih dahulu! Tapi ya, bodoh sekali teroris satu itu karena menuliskan posisi perangkap air raksa rahasia dengan kode yang begitu simpel—dia meremehkan polisi." ujar Hagiwara sebelum mendengus bangga. Dusta memang kalau ia sama sekali tidak puas usai berhasil memecahkan kode tersembunyi yang nyaris diabaikan oleh atasan. Beruntung sekali keisengannya itu membawa kemujuran.

"Dan Matsuda! Berterima kasihlah padaku karena berhasil menjinakkannya tepat sebelum bom itu terpicu! Kau dan baju pengamanmu yang super berat itu takkan dapat menjinakkannya tepat waktu."

Tak semilipun Matsuda menoleh, namun jelas terasa raut muka yang selalu tampil menjengkelkan itu menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Dan intonasi sok pahlawan itu! Matsuda gatal sekali ingin menyambar lakban dari _konbini_ setempat untuk membebat mulut bawel Hagiwara.

"Aku lulusan terbaik akademi dalam bidang keamanan dan penjinakan bom. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menaiki tangga mobil pemadam, kemudian sok memecahkan jendela untuk menghampiriku! Telepon saja cukup, 'kan?" kelit Matsuda sambil mendelik sebal, kembali mengungkit prestasi masa lalu sebagai argumen kuat. Namun lain dari harapan, dengan santainya Hagiwara mengangkat bahu.

"Apa boleh buat. Habisnya di menara besi itu ada seorang putri yang terus menanti pangeran berkuda putih untuk menyelamatkannya,"

"Huh, aku yakin baju pengaman lebih mampu melindungiku dibanding kau."

"Ups, sepertinya ada panah cinta salah mendarat, ya? Aku membicarakan Okino Yoko, kok. _Y-o-k-o_."

Iris safir Matsuda membelalak di balik selaput gelap persembunyiannya. Tiga detik habis dalam sunyi sampai belah pipinya kembali gemuk lagi merona, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya makian setengah bisik:

"… Pangeran gadungan."

"Dan masih saja kau terima cintanya." Lagi-lagi dengan santainya Hagiwara menjentikkan jari, melirik Matsuda dengan kerlingan nakal sebelum berkedip centil,

"Skakmat, _sweetheart_."

Matsuda tidak habis pikir, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia mengencani bujangan menyedihkan tukang gombal yang-cuma-pintar-bicara ini.

"Ck. Baiklah, kuakui kekalahanku hari ini. Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, tuan-pangeran-berkuda-putih. Kau puas sekarang?" ujarnya, amat sangat terdengar tidak rela, mengundang cubitan gemas di pipi yang langsung ditepisnya tanpa ampun.

"Ah, di tikungan ini belok kanan, ya. Sudah kuputuskan, penebusan dosamu kali ini cukup dengan _gateau chocolat_ buatan _patissier_ utama Haido City Hotel. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuan Matsuda yang baik hati ini."

Mungkin ini kesempatan emas untuk sedikit balas dendam?

Hagiwara menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu memutar setir mobil ke kanan tanpa protes. Yah, perut Matsuda juga takkan sanggup memamah biak satu loyang _gateau chocolat_ tanpa bala bantuan. Timbangan akan jebol ke puluhan berikutnya dan Matsuda pasti akan berjaga-jaga agar tragedi itu tidak terjadi.

Atau mungkin ia bisa merikues olahraga pembakar lemak yang dapat mereka nikmati berdua juga, hmm?

 _Brilian._

"Kau juga cukup berterima kasih padaku dengan _lima sesi_ saja. Kita impas sekarang?"

…

Matsuda melongo, kacamata hitam merosot lemas dari hidungnya yang mancung. Otaknya yang paham secara instan arti rikues barusan secara ekspres menitah darah untuk menyesaki pembuluh pipinya sampai merah sempurna.

' _Saja', katanya? Impas kepalamu!_

Refleks, kalender handphone diperiksa. Hari apapun itu, tanggal satu Januari berarti libur dan tidak ada kasus mendesak. Setidaknya tidak perlu takut terlambat atau takut ditanyai polisi lain kalau besok ia harus berjalan terseok-seok.

 _Ck._ Matsuda duduk bersilang kaki. Dalam hatinya terbit setitik penyesalan karena telah memulai debat dengan Hagiwara. Mustahil menaklukkan lelaki itu secara verbal, ia terlalu lihai bersilat lidah!

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap dingin dan merajuk pada Hagiwara, karena ia…

… benar-benar cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau mendadak bom itu meledak sedangkan kau tidak mengenakan pengaman, si bodoh ini… Jangan membuatku panik." bisiknya lirih—memastikan sosok yang dimaksud tengah sibuk dengan setir sehingga takkan mendengarnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau kau sampai mati tepat di depan mataku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1/6)

* * *

 **a/n  
mencoba produktif lagi. sudah lama nggak nulis, maaf kalau berantakan. ada yang suka Hagiwara x Matsuda juga? Mas-mas ganteng yang mati di tanggal yang sama, di episode yang sama juga? #ngik #kamudoang**

 **Gagal drabble btw ini www**


End file.
